


Benefits of Being High Lady

by A_court_of_smut



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Birchin, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_court_of_smut/pseuds/A_court_of_smut
Summary: Feyre takes Rhys up on his offer for her to join him, Cassian, and Azriel in the birchin. Feyre discovered if she can handle all three warriors at once.
Relationships: Feyre Acheron/Cassian, Feyre Archeron & Azriel, Feyre Archeron & Rhysand
Kudos: 14





	Benefits of Being High Lady

“You can change your mind at any moment. No questions asked,” Rhys whispered as we walked toward the birchin. Every Winter Solstice Rhysand and the two males who were as close to brothers as any could be, Cassian and Azriel, celebrated with a snowball fight followed by a steam in the birchin. Nude. 

Last year he’d playfully invited me to join them. It wasn’t the right time. For either of us. We were newly mated, and although I knew he’d do anything to make me happy or bring me pleasure, I could tell back then there had been the hope I’d say no. But this year? This year was different. 

I was ready. We were both ready. Secure enough in our mating bond to where Rhys no longer wanted to throttle any male who looked at me. Now was the time for experimentation. Now was the time to see if I could withstand the trio. 

I looked in Rhys’s violet eyes so full of love. So full of wanting. As long as I had him, nothing else would matter. 

“I know,” I replied. “But I’m not going to. Let’s see what you big Illyrian babies do up here when I’m not watching. And who really has the biggest wingspan.”I winked as I turned to walk into the cabin. 

I caught their scents as soon as we entered but that was the only sign they were there. 

“They must already be steaming,” Rhys mused. _How about we get started early?_

 _That wasn’t our deal._ I sent him images of what we had discussed and he groaned. 

“Then by all means, Feyre darling, lead the way.” Rhys extended his hand in front of him, gesturing for me to take the lead. 

I shrugged out of my coat and threw it on the couch. Rhys did the same. 

As I walked down the hall toward the birchin, I continued to remove my clothing, bit by bit. Rhys followed suit. By the time my shirt was off I risked a longer glance back to revel in the sight that was my husband and mate shirtless. Whorls of black tattoos adorned his muscular chest. I swore I found something new within the designs every time I laid my head there at night. 

Rhys’s eyes looked feral as he looked me over from the tips of my toes to the very top of my head. I felt no shame as I stood there in nothing but my undergarments. In fact, I felt proud. Proud and powerful and sexy. Taking advantage of those feelings, I removed the last of my clothing and stared back at my mate, still in his own undershorts. His length was already straining the seams and my mouth watered. Rhys hooked his fingers through the band and pushed the last of his clothing down. 

“You,” Rhys began as he stepped towards me, closing the few feet that separated us. “Are exquisite.” He punctuated his words with hands grabbing my hips and pulling me toward him. 

His mouth found mine in an instant and it set my body on fire, despite the snow and ice outside. Rhys’s tongue sought entry which I swiftly granted. Feeling his tongue sweep and circle my own brought up an image of him using that tongue elsewhere. 

I sent the image down the bond. Rhys growled. 

He pulled away, abruptly ending our kiss. “Let’s go,” he said sternly. “If you insist on going through with this, and us not having a head start, then we need to commit now. Now before I pin you to the wall with my hips and bury my cock deep inside you.”

Wetness pooled at my core. “As tempting as that sounds,” I said, my voice low and breathy with desire. “I think it would be rather rude of a High Lord and High Lady to go back on their promises.” I forced myself to step away and walk those last few feet to the closed door of the birchin. Rhys wrapped his arms around me from behind.. I could feel his hardness pressing against the uppermost part of my ass. I ground into him ever so slightly and his hands moved from a lovers embrace to my hips, fingers digging in. Claiming me. 

Taking a deep breath to focus myself, I opened the door and stepped in.

The sight before me is not one I would soon forget. Two beautifully strong, illyrian males sat naked across from each other, wings slightly splayed open. The shadowsinger, Azriel, had his constant companions swirling around the tips of his wings and covering his more intimate area. Cassian, however, was on full display - legs opened to accommodate the size of him. I bit my lip.

Rhys’s powerful body was on mine again in mere moments. His tongue following a path his nose was making up my neck. 

“Did you just invite us to watch,” Cassian began. “I thought there was going to be participation points.”

  
“Your High Lady requires service,” Rhys replied. He guided me to one of the seats along the wall and took a seat next to me. 

Rhy’s hand trailed down my thigh, spreading my legs so I was bared for all of them to see. He dipped his head and took one erect nipple in his mouth. He licked and sucked until I was arching my back, trying to get his mouth closer. I moaned as he bit my nipple and followed the small sting with another long lick. Azriel and Cassian stood in front of us watching, their cocks growing larger by the moment.

“Join us. Please.” My voice did not seem like my own. 

“You heard your High Lady.”

Rhys continued to twist and tease my breasts. He left kisses and licks all across my neck and chest. Cassian was the first to step forward and kneel in front of me. 

His eyes darted between my sex and Rhys’s gaze, as if asking for permission. I turned to Rhys slightly and saw him give Cassian an almost imperceivable nod. That seemed to be all Cas needed because he leaned in and dragged his tongue from the very base of me to the tiny bundle of nerves at the top.

I couldn’t help the moan that escaped my lips.

“That’s it, Feyre darling,” Rhys whispered in my ear. He punctuated his words with a nip of his teeth. 

My hands reached out, seeking the hardness between Rhys’s legs. I was rewarded with his sharp intake of breath as I began to stroke him. Cassian continued long, sure licks stopping every few passes to focus on my clit. He sucked it into his mouth with accompanying strokes of his tongue and I found my hips grinding up to meet him. He withdrew at that moment to look up and Rhys and me, the proof of my arousal shining on his mouth. Rhys ran his thumb along Cassian’s lips and brought it to his mouth, his eyes boring into mine as he licked the juice off. 

“Can’t let that sweetness go to waste now, can we?” He purred. 

Cool shadows wrapped themselves around my ankles, spreading me wider. Cassian stood and came to sit on my right. Azriel took his place between my legs. He gave Rhys that same look, and again, Rhys gave the slightest dip of his chin. 

I reached my right hand out to grab Cassian’s cock, my thumb spreading the small bead of wetness that had already formed. He groaned as his head went back and his eyes drifted closed. I couldn’t take my eyes off the Illyrian. Rhys was a beautiful male, but Cassian had a sort of hardness to him that was dangerously attractive. I was full of awe.

It was then I felt a finger run along my slit from the very top to my entrance and back again. Slowly Azriel continued to run his finger up and down through my slick folds. I watched a shadow snake it’s way up the middle of my body. 

Simultaneously, Rhys and Cassian each took a breast in their hands and mouths. Azriel’s shadows lightly grabbed at my throat, Azriel’s tongue licked and sucked at my clit and his fingers entered me. 

My climax took me by surprise. The shudders ran through my body in waves that showed no sign of stopping. 

Azriel’s mouth didn’t stop and neither did his fingers, but they slowed to let my body calm a bit. Cassian removed his hand and mouth from my breast to kneel beside me. The shadows around my throat crept up higher and nudged my face in that direction. 

I felt gentle kisses following along my sex as I took Cassian in both my hands and took as much of him in my mouth as I could. Azriel placed one last kiss right on my overly sensitive clit before he stood. His shadows released my ankles and the one on my throat moved around to cradle the back of my neck. 

Rhys stood and grabbed my hips. 

_Keep his cock in your mouth. Stand up and bend over._ He sent the message down the bond, taking time to also show me how he viewed the three of us. I complied, continuing to suck and lick along Cassian’s length. Shadows wrapped around my ankles again spreading my legs once again.

Rhys stood behind me rubbing his length along my slick folds. He entered me slowly. Excruciatingly slow. I whimpered, the sound muffled with my mouth full of Cassian. Rhys slammed his last several inches into me and I cried out, my hands gripping tighter onto Cassian’s cock.

Azriel came to sit next to Cassian. Rhys found a steady rhythm that had me immediately building to another climax. He reached forward and firmly, yet gently, grabbed my hair at the roots, angling me towards Azriel instead. Cassian stroked himself as I slid my mouth onto Azriel, his hips lifting up to push further in. I supported myself on Azriel’s powerful thighs with one arm, and reached out to gasp what I could of Cassian.

We found a rhythm. Rhys driving in to me from behind while my mouth and hands alternated between Cassian and Azriel. I felt myself building closer and closer toward a second release. I knew Rhys could feel it, too. 

His pace quickened and I needed to brace myself on the thighs of the two warriors in front of me. My most intimate muscles clamped down around Rhy’s cock and his fingers dug deeper into my hips as he found his own release. He stilled, briefly, then pulled out completely. His arm banded around my midsection, pulling my back to his chest.

Rhys turned me and crashed his mouth to mine. My lips burned with the heat from his kiss. Tongues and teeth clashed with the pure intensity behind it. He took a few steps back, taking me with him.

“It’s my turn to taste you,” he growled. Rhys laid on his back and positioned me my sex over his mouth. Rhys kissed, licked, and sucked everywhere he could get his mouth on. I could easily lose myself in him, but I remembered I had two other Illyrians whose eyes were alight with wicked promise.

Azriel and Cassian came to stand before me, their lengths mine for the taking. My nipples chilled for a moment despite the heat of the birchin, and I realized Azriel’s shadows were there now; tugging and twisting and driving me mad.

I stroked and licked Cassian and Azriel as Rhys feasted on me, not quite believing I was this lucky. 

I removed my mouth from Azriel’s cock and looked up at both of them. “I want us to go together,” I breathed.

My eyes went down to take in Rhy’s violet eyes looking back up at me as I rode his tongue. The sight alone would have been enough for me to find release yet again, but I held back. I wanted all of us to climax together, even knowing what a challenge that could be.

Cassian stroked his length with one hand, his other reach down to take the place of Azriel’s shadows. I leaned back and reached behind me for Rhy’s cock, my hand pumping him while my arousal continued to coat his tongue and face. Azriel pleasured himself as he knelt down and took one of my nipples in his mouth. 

“Feyre,” Cassian grunted.

Azriel moaned.

Rhy’s cock tightened in my hand.

“Now,” I moaned, still grinding my sex onto Rhy’s tongue.

Rhys’s stickiness covered my hand and his abdomen. Azriel’s and Cassian’s covered me from face to breasts. Removing myself from Rhys, I could see his mouth and chin were glistening with my juices. I watched as he wiped it away with his fingers, then sucked them clean. 

The four of us laid on the floor of the birchin, utterly spent.

“Why didn’t either of you take me?” I asked, looking between Azriel and Cas. 

Rhys rolled over, propping his head in his hand. “Because,” he began. “They can service you as much as you’d like. But only I will claim you fully.”

A smirk played at the corner of his mouth, and my insides tightened in response. 

“I think I can accept that,” I smiled. “But first, I need a shower.”

I stood and left the three males laying on the floor to go clean myself and replay everything that just happened. Alone.

  
  



End file.
